Dare or Truth: Owari Edition
by skittles88
Summary: Skittles and Element come from Dare or Truth to play with the Owari and Naruto gang. Based off Dare or Truth by elementgirl5. Staring contests, dancing, singing, the digesting of colourful candies, and window jumping galore! Set around Ch. 31 of Owari.


_Originally, I planned for this to be an Omake for Chapter 31 of _Owari_, but as it differs A LOT from the central Owari theme (not to mention it's HUGE), I decided to turn it into a one-shot instead! Yay! I know have two stories on my list! Heart be still!_

_Anyhow, I wrote this in response to element-girl5's _Dare or Truth, _Ch.__ 20. I do **not**, in any way, own that story, nor Naruto... Or element-girl5… _

_Just so we're clear. (She'll join my harem sooner or later; the Tamaki Chin Grab w/ Rose Technique shall not be defeated so easily!)_

_Enjoy!_

It was a normal evening as could be, considering the circumstances. Our three heroes were seated around the campfire with the four other Konohagakure cells, glad to be able to take a small break from the hectic training and examinations. The antics of two strange dragons kept them too busy laughing to worry about the future and the challenges it would bring. It continued on like this until around sunset, when Sukotto heard a strangely familiar voice echo from beyond the horizon.

"_Narrator Powers! Be our wings and free us from the cage of time and space!" _The echoing voice started off quiet, and then grew, until the entire camp stopped their activities to listen to it._ "Carry us across the fabric of the galaxy and grant us passage to uncharted skies! DIMENSIONAL TRANSPORT SPELL: ACTIVATE!"_

The gang took shelter behind their tents as thunder exploded in the sky. There was a green flash, followed by the sound of fast-beating wings. Lightning danced around the camp, the wind picked up, and a green beam of light shot down to the middle of the camp. With two more claps of thunder, as many forms emerged from the light. The wind died, the storm subsided, and the camp became quiet once more.

The taller of the two forms spoke, waving their arms spastically. "AH! It's so dark! Are we too late?!"

A soft punch to the head from the second clamed him down. "Relax, Skittles. It's just night-time."

"I guess that would explain all the stars… Hey, look! There they are!"

The two forms walked into the light of the campfire. The gang slowly raised their heads to get a better look at the strange newcomers.

"WHAT?!" Saimon looked as a clone of Sukotto in Earth-style clothes walked into the light and waved enthusiastically. "What the- who's a- where's a-"

"As literate as ever, eh Saimon-kun?" The clone said, laughing. "I'm glad to see you guys are safe! I was worried!"

Blue was excited. "Yay! Two Sukotto-kuns!"

Skittles turned his head to the Dragon and gasped. "BLUE!" He ran over and began to swing the Dragon around, both laughing and cheering with glee.

"Hey, look!" Meari walked over to the second form, which turned out to be a clone of her, also wearing clothes similar to what she had worn back home. "It's me!"

"Yeah!" The Meari-clone laughed. "Well, sorta."

"What's goin' on?!" Naruto spoke up for the group. "Who are you people?!"

"Oh, let me explain!" The Sukotto-clone put Blue back on the ground and took a seat on the ground. "I'm Skittles and this is Element. I realize we look like Meari-chan and Sukotto-kun, and that's because we are... Sort of. We're their Author Alter-Egos."

"Oh, so you're the Me-kun who wrote Owari?" Sukotto asked.

"Yeah! I'm so smart!" Skittles laughed. "And Element wrote Dare or Truth!"

Saimon grumbled. "So that explains why there's no clone for me."

"Don't worry, Saimon-kun! I'm sure your Author Alter-Ego will be born… sometime…" Sukotto consoled him.

Skittles pulled Sukotto away. "You really think that, Me-kun?"

"Naw, I'd say it's a pretty slim chance."

"W-Wait, wait. You guys are the ones from Dare or Truth?" Lee asked, his voice cracking ever-so-slightly.

"Yeah!" Element smiled. "See, we came here because there was this whole problem with some Darksides that one of our Hosts conjured up... Apparently ours came here to mess with you guys! So we came here to stop them!"

The group was silent for a moment.

"THEY'RE BACK!" Lee and the others ducked behind the tents.

"Hmm?" Skittles was confused.

"I think, maybe…" Element spoke up, "that Owari's kinda like a sequel. Maybe Dare or Truth is a story from before Meari came to this world. The spell brought us forward in time…" She thought for a moment. "Wait, then what happened to Dare or Truth?"

Tenten stepped forward. "That note your Darksides left us was bogus. They were hiding in the closet, and when you guys left, the Hosts were overthrown and we were forced to escape… They destroyed the building, and Dare or Truth was no more…"

Skittles gasped. "NO! Say it isn't so!"

Element clenched her fist. "Skittles! We have to go back! NOW!"

"I have to wait until my Narrator Power charges up! The Dimension Transport Spell is draining!"

"Well, what're we gonna do? We have to get back soon, or else!"

"I could make it charge up faster, but I'd need… you know." Skittles whispered into her ear.

"OH! I see…" Element turned to the group of 17 and put on her best begging face. "We need your help! Will you promise to do us a favour before we tell you what it is?"

The group did a huddle for a moment. Sukotto spoke. "We'd be happy to help."

Skittles and Element grinned evilly. "Alright. Then let's begin…" Element snapped her fingers, and the camp began to shift. The tents twisted, merging together to become a soft couch. The trees wrapped around them and became solid wooden walls; a window, a door and a closet formed inside them. A lamp appeared from nowhere, and soon, the forest surroundings had changed into a small room, residing on the 13th floor of a large sky-scraper.

Element folded her arms triumphantly and burst into raucous laughter. "We're gonna play Dare or Truth!"

Skittles came up beside her, holding a fake rose in his hands and posing maliciously. "You already promised you'd do it, so I've taken the liberty of locking the doors. If anyone wants to escape, the window's wide open to a 13 story drop."

"NO!" Kiba ran to the door and clawed at it, desperately trying to escape.

Sakura pulled her arms over her head. "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN RID OF ALL THE BLUE STREAKS IN MY HAIR!"

_Oh, YEAH! This is gonna be awesome!_ Inner Sakura was of a different opinion.

The entire gang broke into their own form of hysterics. Even the trademark Naruto loud-mouthing had been reduced to a weak "No more chocolate sauce" mantra from the corner of the room.

Saimon glanced around the room, before turning to his team mates. "How bad is this gonna be?"

"If I know anything about myself," Meari said, biting her thumb, "it's gonna be much worse than this."

Sukotto formed a mini-huddle with his friends. "Don't worry guys! I'll keep my alter-ego straight! He won't be giving us any ridiculous dares so long as I'm around!"

Skittles chose this moment to begin the mayhem. "For my first participant, I ask Sukotto-kun!"

Sukotto thought for a moment. _He can't really do anything bad to me; I'm him!_

"Oh, he can do plenty of bad stuff to you." Element laughed.

Meari poked Sukotto and whispered. "Don't forget; they can read minds."

Sukotto nodded, and then turned to Skittles. "Dare."

Skittles grinned, and then produced a small paper bag from behind his back. "I dare you to eat the entire contents of this bag! Eyes closed and hands behind your back!"

Sukotto eyed the paper bag suspiciously, and then looked at his alter-ego. "Is this safe?"

"No idea." Skittles shrugged. "You have to eat it, though; I hear purple elephants (_chickens in real Truth or Dare, for those of you not current with Dare or Truth)_ are an extinct species."

"Well," Sukotto took the bag. "I guess it can't be worse than Lee's Power Bar." The two shuddered and clutched their stomachs instinctively. Sukotto opened the bag and stuck his face inside.

Choji regarded the event, wondering what kind of thing Sukotto was eating. "Can I have some, too?" Skittles smiled and gave Choji a second, much bigger paper bag. Choji attacked it instantly, barely even taking the time to guess what it was he was eating. The two continued like this for a moment, when Sukotto's bag suddenly dropped to the ground.

"Had enough, Sukotto?" Skittles laughed evilly as Sukotto vanished in a flash of light.

"SUKOTTO-KUN!" Saimon screamed, running over to the spot were his friend had vanished. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! WHAT WAS IN THAT BAG?!"

Skittles laughed, opening the bag and pulling out rainbow-coloured candies "They were Skittles! Since Sukotto-kun ate so many of them, he got really hyper! Since that would make us the same alter-ego, we fused together!" Skittles winked. "Now I have a lot more Narrator Power charged up and you guys don't have your safeguard anymore!"

"We're screwed." Meari hung her head, all hope lost.

Element walked up beside her. "Well, not so much you as Sai-kun." Element poked Meari, who also flashed and vanished. Saimon gaped at her, clearly demanding an explanation. "I don't want Skittles getting any funny ideas."

A sound on the other side of the room caused everyone to turn around. Choji had begun to dance, his feet tapping out the Cadillac Ranch. "What's goin' on? Why am I dancing?!"

"And, why so badly?" Neji asked, a grimace on his face as he watched Choji change over to the Cha Cha.

Element waved it off. "I guess you guys don't have Skittles in Naruto World, so you wouldn't know, but they're powerful candies."

Skittles nodded. "They can pretty much do anything but the dishes!" He walked over to Choji. "He's gonna be dancing all night! And furthermore," Skittles pulled Choji's hitai-ate over his eyes, "he'll be doing so blind-folded!"

Element spun Choji around three times, then pushed him into the middle of the room. "Enjoy! Try not to kill yourself!" She then turned to Saimon. "Dare or Truth, Sai-kun?"

Saimon thought for a moment. "Hell, I'm not afraid of you! Dare!"

Skittles laughed, putting his arm around Saimon's shoulder. "Oh, good! Truths are boring! See that closet over yonder?" He indicated the large door across from the window.

"What about it?"

"Element just teleported Ino inside there. Why don't you go let her out?" Skittles raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"…Is this gonna scar me for life?"

Element shrugged. "Probably. But you're not afraid, are you?"

Saimon stared at her suspiciously. "No!" He stormed over to the closet and, after a brief hesitation, yanked it open.

"The minute you walked in the joint,

I could see you were a man of distinction, a real big spender!

With good looks, so refined,

So wouldn't you like to come along and play with my mind?!"

Ino had jumped out of the closet, wearing what appeared to be a Brittany Spears outfit and singing "Hey, Big Spender" while doing what appeared to be the Macarena.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Saimon backed away as Ino began to advance, now breaking out some rather questionable dance moves in his direction.

Skittles laughed, holding up a glowing iPod. "We dared her to use the infamous iPod of Death! It makes all who wear it dance and sing uncontrollably!" Skittles laughed, and then stopped as Ino began to do some dangerous break-dancing. "I think that'll be enough." He quickly hit Pause on the device, causing Ino to temporarily lose consciousness and fall into Saimon's arms.

She awoke, shaking her head and taking a look at her current attire. "What... what am I wearing?" She looked up and saw her current location with a gasp. "O-O-Oh, Saimon-kun!" A red hue blossomed on her cheeks.

Saimon helped her to her feet. "You okay?"

"I am now... Thanks..."

Shikamaru grunted. "Oh, get a room, you two."

"Good idea!" Element had over-heard Shikamaru's remark. She flung open the closet door and, with amazing strength for someone her size, shoved the two into its confines and slammed the door behind them. "Don't try to get out; it only opens from this side. You'll just hurt yourself."

Red cheered. "GO, SAIMON-KUN!"

Blue tapped his brother on the shoulder. "Red, what's he doing in there?"

Red turned. "Well, he's... um... he'll obviously... well..."

Element crouched down beside the Dragon. "He's gonna..." The rest was lost to a whisper. Red listened intently a moment, then his mouth dropped into a disgusted face. He shuddered slightly, and then collapsed to the floor.

"Did I kill him?"

Blue shook his head. "Rinse Cycle."

"AHHHHH! The _cleaning_! The _cleaning_!" Red instantly woke up and huddled in the corner, sucking his thumb and rocking himself vigorously.

Skittles wiped his forehead. "Whew! Being the only two hosts here is tiring! Let's take a quick break, Element!"

Element agreed. "Shika?"

"Oh, crap."

Element flopped onto the couch, getting comfy. "You have to Shadow Possess everyone and make them square dance for 20 minutes."

Shikamaru folded his arms. "As if. There's no way I can hold them for that long!"

Skittles walked behind Shikamaru and whispered over his shoulder. " Pst! Use these! They'll help!" He pressed a paper bag into the shinobi's hands.

"You're joking. I refuse."

Skittles shrugged, taking the bag back. "Fine with me. You're the one who's gonna die square dancing."

Shika paused for a moment, then, "Gimme the bag."

Skittles sniggered, giving the bag back and taking a seat beside Element. The gang then began to square dance in perfect synchronization, a very hyper Shika taking the lead.

---

"Bless you!"

Element thanked Skittles, throwing her used tissue in the near-by garbage can.

"Are you cold?"

Element shook her head. "No, I think our Darksides are talking about us." A sceptical look from Skittles forced the truth out. "Okay, I'm a little cold." Skittles then smiled mischievously. "Don't even think about it!"

Skittles sighed, clearly disappointed. He looked up to the clock. "Looks like 20 minutes are up! Shika! You can stop now!" The shinobi promptly dropped to the ground, his sugar high having long since expired. The rest of the gang stopped dancing, and began to nurse bruises and bleeding appendages all over their bodies. "Wait...what happened? Did the swinging get _that_ bad?"

Neji managed to squeeze a few words in between his exhausted panting. "Choji… everywhere… dancing… crashing…"

Red was holding onto a throbbing toe. "Someone stepped on my foot!"

"Oops. Sorry, Red," came the reply from his brother. "I might've done a little too much curtsying and not enough sashaying."

"Well, we'll have to try it again! If we want to win the competition next week we'll-". A clawed hand was slapped over his mouth.

"SHHH! Don't speak of it here! If the guys found out..." The Dragons looked at each other and grimaced. They turned to find the entire gang looking at them.

"Uh... oh... um..." Red hurriedly began to try and whittle a brick, while Blue pulled out a newspaper and read it upside-down. "Don't mind us! We'll just do our own thing for a while!" They made a quick escape to the corner.

Skittles laughed, then looked around. "Say, where did Choji go off to?"

Tenten pointed to the window. "Shikamaru made us do a do-si-do, and Lee bumped into him. Choji got pushed out of the window."

Lee was leaning out, looking down 13 stories to the sidewalk below. "I think he's alright… Oh no, wait, that leg's supposed to be over there, isn't it?

"Serves him right." Sasuke huffed, clutching his nose and attempting to stop the blood leaking from it. "His YMCA broke my nose."

"SASUKE! YOU'RE HURT!" Sakura ran over to him and began to fuss over his nose. _CHOJI'S GONNA PAY FOR THIS, BIG TIME! CHA!_

Element turned to Skittles. "How's the charging coming along?'

Skittles pulled a large sheet from behind his back, a half-full bar metre depicted on it. "Only half power, ma'am."

Element turned to the gang. "Alright, then! More Dares! More Truth!" She pointed at the Hyugas. "Hinata! Neji!"

"Eh?!" Panic was clear on Hinata's face.

Neji frowned. "What do we have to do?"

Element folded her arms and laughed evilly. "STARING CONTEST!"

---

Neji and Hinata were seated on opposite ends of the coffee table. On Element's mark, they activated the Byakugan and fixed their gazes on each other, not moving a muscle. Naruto was behind Hinata, holding up a "DEFENCE!" sign. "C'mon, Hinata! Give it to him!"

Neji smirked. "It's useless to even continue. I can see your will dissolving from here. You're going to lose." Hinata bit her lip. "Give up now and save yourself humiliation."

Element poked her head up from the middle of the table. "Did I mention that if Hinata wins, she gets to kiss Naruto?"

"EH?!" Hinata's eyes widened. The room grew hot as sparks began to fly from the heated competition.

Skittles jumped up on the couch, microphone in hand. "Things just got hotter, folks! It's a neck-in-neck tie for first! We're going to have to go into Sudden Death!" He turned to his cohort. "ELEMENT!"

Element did a quick sweep of the room, her eyes resting on two bundled forms in a corner of the room. "Red! Blue!" The Dragons jumped and turned, terrified expressions on their faces. "I dare you both to make Neji and Hinata blink!"

Red folded his arms. "How?"

Element shrugged. "I dunno. Think of something."

"Last time we used our imagination, we almost gave an entire town a heart attack!"

Skittles snickered, tapping the Dragons on their shoulders. "I have a good idea…" He whispered something into their ears.

Blue grimaced. "Do we have to?" Skittles nodded. Red and Blue sighed, then hopped up onto the coffee table. Taking a deep breath, they hugged each other and began to sing:

"If you marry me,

I'll eat with you and sleep with you

If you marry me,

I'll scrub for you and bathe with you

If you marry me,

I'll give up my whole life for you!

All this will I do if you marry me!

All this will I do if you marry me!"

The Dragons continued in this fashion. Taking no notice whatsoever, Hinata and Neji continued their contest, Red and Blue having no choice but to keep going until one of them blinked.

Skittles regarded the situation with a sigh. "Darn… I thought that would work…"

"Well, we'll just leave them to it." Element walked over to the closet. "Right now… let's check up on Sai-kun!" With a moment of dramatic tension, she flung open the door.

Ino jumped back, lipstick smeared all over her face. "WH-WH-WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Skittles gave an enthusiastic whoop and laughed. "Good job, Sai-" He stopped as he realised the swordsman was nowhere to be found. "Hey, where'd he go?"

"Looks like he busted out when we shut the door." Element said, pointing to the smoking hole in the side of the closet.

Skittles cursed. "Darn it! That's no fun at all!"

"Wait… who was I making out with, then?" Ino looked around the room, her eyes resting on a bundle of clothes in the corner. Skittles walked over to it and turned it around-

To reveal a lip-stick-smeared Choji, wearing a shocked expression. "O-O-O-Oh my Godddd," was Ino's disgusted response.

Lee checked out the window again, then looked back at Choji, confused. "How did you get back up from the Dumpster?"

"There were four women… They said they'd help me if I answered some questions..."

"What were those?" Sakura asked. A slightly fearful look was on her face.

"They just wanted to know if Sukotto-kun was up here. I said 'Sort of.' That seemed to work for them."

Skittles gasped, a look of horror on his face. "Wait… I know who they are!"

"So, anyway, they got me up here somehow… I think you guys were looking at the staring contest, so you didn't notice when I fell through the window and busted into the closet…and then…" Choji's hand subconsciously went to his face, feeling the make-up that had moments ago been on Ino's lips.

"Er," Skittles began to itch the back of his head nervously. "I don't suppose you witnessed the sound of wings and thunder followed by a bright green flash, did you?" Choji confirmed Skittles' worst fear. "GASP! THEY'VE GONE TO DARE OR TRUTH WORLD! WHO KNOWS WHAT MISCHEIF THEY MIGHT DO THERE?!" He turned to the gang. "ELEMENT! WE NEED TO GO BACK, NOW!"

"How much power do you have?!"

Skittles brought up the diagram again. "Only about 80 percent... What to do... what to do... what to-" He stopped, his face completely sober. "We must use… _that_."

Naruto was the first to dare ask. "What's _that_?"

Element gasped. "Are you sure?!"

Skittles nodded. "It's an emergency! We need it now!"

Kiba stepped forward, getting scared as Akamaru began to whimper. "What's _that_? Tell us!"

Element nodded to Skittles, then went into the closet. She rummaged around in a cardboard box before pulling out a large scroll. Unfurling it revealed a complicated blueprint of...something. The sheet was titled at the top. "Ultima-Dare Alpha."

"What… what's in that?" Shika began to sweat profusely.

I'm going to…" Lee made to leave, but stopped dead in his tracks. "Why… won't… my legs… go?"

Sasuke tried to leave, too. The same fate befell him. "I'm… paralyzed… Something won't let me move!"

"Wha? I can't move either!" All of the male shinobi tried to run, but they found themselves unable to even blink (which was probably a plus for Neji). The women, on the other hand, were still perfectly mobile (not that Hinata used this anyway).

Skittles pulled out multiple pieces of black fabric from behind him. "Let's do this! Element?" Element snapped her fingers, at which the pieces of fabric disappeared from Skittles' hands. They reappeared around the waists of all the guys, turning into slim skirts.

"Why am I in a dress?" Lee regarded his new threads with distaste.

Kiba tried desperately to move his hand. "This... really...itches!" The boys struggled to take off the skirts, but all efforts were in vain. The only one who remained still was Neji, who had yet to notice his new attire.

Element opened the closet door. "Girls! Come with me if you'd rather not die laughing!" The kunoichi looked at each other, then, deciding not to ask, hurried into the closet with Element, who shut the door and curled up into the corner.

Sakura moved in beside her. "Why are we in here?"

Element gave her a scared look. "You don't want to know. Believe me." She jumped slightly as muffled music began to leak from the outer room.

Tenten paced impatiently. "I'm curious!"

Sakura grabbed hold of the doorknob. "Just a quick peek'll be okay!"

Ino wasn't paying attention. She was focusing on removing the make-up from her face, muttering to herself. "I still can't believe I did that..."

The music picked up, growing louder and louder as steps and banging noises were heard. "I can't take it anymore! I'm looking!" Tenten joined Sakura at the door.

Element covered her eyes and plugged her ears. "Suit yourself." The girls took a deep breath, summoned their courage and cracked open the door-

-when they saw Skittles and the other boys doing the Can Can with Naruto's Ninja Harem.

"CAN, CAN! CAN YOU DO THE CAN CAN?! WE CAN DO THE CAN CAN! WE CAN, WE CAN, WE CAN LALALALALALALA!"

---

Element wiped the last of her tears away and picked herself up from the floor. "Alright, I think we're good. You ready?"

Skittles lifted himself from the couch and walked over to Element, giggling. "Y-Yeah (snort). I'm more than ready (guffaw)."

Kiba managed to sit up, still panting uncontrollably. "Huff… Huff… I guess we'll see you later… earlier… whatever…"

"I've been wondering," Sakura began, biting her thumb. "If you guys go back to the past and change everything… Will Owari still exist? It may be possible that if Dare or Truth was still around when Meari-chan came here, we may not have met her…"

Skittles winked. "Don't worry! Remember; I'm an author! I'll make sure you do, somehow!"

Tenten sighed. "Well, then I guess this is good-bye for now…"

Element waved excitedly. "Bye, guys! See you real soon!"

Skittles tapped her shoulder. "Say, Element… The ride back could be a little turbulent… We wouldn't want to get separated…" Element gave him an evil glare. "C'mon! I have a funny idea!"

"Fine." She huffed.

"YAY!" Skittles glomped Element around the waist and began his incantation. "_Narrator Powers! Be our wings and free us from the cage of time and space! Carry us across the fabric of the galaxy and grant us passage to uncharted skies! DIMENSIONAL TRANSPORT SPELL: ACTIVATE!_"

As the room around them began to melt back into the camp scenery, the wind picked up and clouds rolled in. The sound of beating wings filled the camp once more. Lightning flashed overhead, and, with a large cracking sound, thunder struck Skittles and Element, the two forms disappearing into a bath of green light. The bolt vanished, and the camp became quiet...

At least until Sukotto and Meari found themselves hugging each other in front of 14 witnesses (or perhaps 12, the Hyugas were still at it).

"B-B-Baka-suke! What are you doing?!" Meari said, turning a lovely shade of scarlet.

"Doing wha- Oh." Sukotto looked down at their current position. Sukotto's arms were wrapped around Meari's waist, feet dragging on the ground and his head pressed against her stomach. "Before you do _anything_, I'd like to say-"

POOF! SMACK!

"Ow!"

"Serves you right!"

"But it wasn't me! You know that!"

"Well, it was sort of you! That still makes it your fault!"

Saimon poked his head from behind a log. "Are they gone?" He looked around the camp. "Oh, GOOD! I've been hiding here forev-" He stopped as he noticed a very angry Ino marching towards him. "I'm going to bed." He dived into his tent and, through what must have been an extremely difficult process, bolted the door flap shut.

"Guys?" Blue pointed over to the Hyugas. "They're still at it."

Red stared at them for a moment, then steered Blue into a tent. "Just forget about them, Blue. They'll stop once their eyes crust over."

The gang nodded, and then headed into their respective tents. Sukotto paused outside his, deciding to wait to change back before sleeping. He collected his clothes, then found himself staring at the spot where his alter-ego had vanished. _I hope everything's okay back in Dare or Truth world…_

A glint from the ground caught his eye. Making sure everyone else had gotten into bed, he quietly walked over and picked up a small fake rose, which immediately began to glow, followed by a-

POOF!

Sukotto had returned to his regular self, fully dressed. As he made sure nothing had gone wrong in the transformation and his shirt was still right-side-out, he noticed a note on the face rose that had surely not been there when he had picked it up.

_Thanks for the great time, Sukotto-kun! If you ever want to visit us in Dare or Truth land, just say that incantation I used and hold this rose! And bring Meari-chan! Don't worry; Dimensional Transport really is a sinch! I do it in my sleep all the time! – Skittles88_

Sukotto stared at the note, and then crumpled it in his fist. "He… He wasn't drained at all, was he…?" Sukotto stood for a moment in silence…

And then broke down into uncontrollable laughter. "I guess we really are the same person after all!" Trying to muffle his mirth into his hand, he went into his tent and turned out the light.


End file.
